Au début, on parlait de lunettes
by SOM-house
Summary: J'avais promis à Bereñia d'écrire une fiction, elle a eu la magnifique idée de choisir HeeChul et RyeoWook. Pour la petit histoire, le titre vient du fait qu'à l'origine et je dis bien à l'origine, ça devait parler de lunettes.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LiaSun

Pairing : HeeWook

Rating : K+

Il l'épiait. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il l'épiait. Et il y prenait plaisir ça il pouvait le dire. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieur se déplaçant légèrement sur la gauche pour avoir une meilleur vu.

-Il le sait ?

Il sursauta reculant de plusieurs pas. C'était YeSung. Il prit son air le plus innocent possible ce qui le faisait plus ressembler à un être pervers qu'à autre chose.

-Bien sur qu'il est au courant. J'lui ai dis : Hey RyeoWook ça te dérange que je te matte pendant que tu te change ?

- Et si j'allais lui dire que tu le... regarde à son insu ? Je suis sur qu'il serait ravi.

- Vas-y.

HeeChul regarda une dernière fois dans la chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, l'objet de son désir était déjà dans son lit vêtue de son magnifique pyjama bleu ciel. HeeChul soupira. YeSung lui avait fait perdre de magnifique images. Il soupira bruyamment pour montrer son exaspération et s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre. LeeTeuk son colocataire n'était toujours pas là.

HeeChul se changea et se rangea lui aussi dans son lit. Il se repassa une dizaine de fois ce qu'il avait vu et se lécha à nouveau la lèvre inférieur. Il allait faire de très beau rêve avec ça. Il ferma les yeux près à s'endormir et aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée... ou plutôt de RyeoWook. Mais il ne pu pas. LeeTeuk entra en trombe dans la chambre.

- Y paraîtrait que tu matte RyeoWook quand il est nu !

- Les nouvelle vont vite dis moi. Et YeSung n'a pas que ce qu'il a entre les jambes qui est bien pendu.

LeeTeuk ne releva pas l'image d'HeeChul. Il avait bien trop l'habitude pour y faire attention.

- Ça veut dire que c'est vrai ?

- Pense ce que tu veux.

- Je connais tes penchants pour le moins.. étrange mais RyeoWook ? Tu me surprends. Ça m'aurait beaucoup moins surpris que tu matte des vidéo de chat en train de se branler mais...

- LeeTeuk tu es pour le plus... immonde et un voleur. Ce sont mes répliques celles là habituellement. Et si ça ne te dérange pas à présent je voudrais dormir. Et si tu m'entends gémir c'est que je ferais un rêves plus qu'agréable. Tu aimerais savoir quel genre de rêves ?

- Je ne préfère même pas savoir.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit. Et éteint la lumière s'il te plaît.

LeeTeuk s'exécuta se demanda une fois de plus ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la tête de son cadet pour qu'il soit comme ça. Mais après réflexion, il ne préférait même pas savoir.

La nuit d'HeeChul fut bien plus qu'agréable à son plus grand plaisir. Peuplée de RyeoWook courant nu dans un champs de blé et autre image plus qu'alléchante... pour lui. Il se réveilla donc de très bonne humeur. En arrivant dans la cuisine tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais personne ne dit rien. Enfin presque personne.

- RyeoWook est dans la douche si tu veux. Il oublie souvent de fermer la porte à clef si ça t'intéresse, dit LeeTeuk tout en buvant son café latté.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? J'y cours.

HeeChul s'assit et se servit un bol de céréale, toujours sous le regard louche de ses compatriotes. Il mangea tranquillement ses céréales. RyeoWook arriva dans la cuisine les cheveux encore humides. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui sauf ceux d'HeeChul trop concentré sur son petit-déjeuner.

- Y'a un problème ? Demanda RyeoWook plutôt gêner d'avoir tous ces regards posé sur lui.

HeeChul releva la tête de son bol.

- Hum... tu as un bouton juste là, lui répondit-il la bouche pleine et en montrant le menton.

« Et un cul irrésistible aussi » se dit-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée. RyeoWook tata l'endroit en question les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux ce qui fit sourire HeeChul. Il se leva mit son bol dans l'évier. En sortant il s'arrêta à la hauteur de RyeoWook.

- C'était une blague pas besoin de faire cette tête.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses ce qui créa une réaction plutôt étrange dans le groupe sauf sur le principal intéresser qui ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

HeeChul partit prendre sa douche. Il regrettait de ne pas être aller vérifier si la porte de la salle de bain était vraiment fermé ou pas pendant que son petit Wookie se douchait. Il aurait voulu se rincer un peu l'œil mais il tenait à sa dignité. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi RyeoWook ne défoulait pas plus les foules que ça. Il le trouvait tellement... chou, adorable et irrépressiblement sexy. D'ailleurs il ne comprenais pas cette pensée non plus mais c'était un fait. Il adorait mater RyeoWook et il aimerait bien pouvoir y voir de.. plus près.

Il sortit de la douche après de longues minutes et de nombreux cris des autres membres qui aimeraient aussi se doucher. Quelle idée ils avaient eu de les foutre dans une maison avec une seule salle de bain alors qu'ils sont 10. Des fois les gens n'étaient pas intelligent. Il se regarda dans la douche te se félicita, comme à chaque fois, d'être aussi beau avec se corps d'éphèbe et cette peau de jeune fille en fleur. Il se sourit, ravi.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, croisant RyeoWook. HeeChul lui sourit mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il haussa les épaule et poursuivit s chemin. Aujourd'hui et pour le restant de la semaine, c'était repos. Ils venaient de finir une série de concert et l'agence leur avait attribuer un peu de vacances. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les autres n'envisageaient pas les vacances comme lui. Alors qu'il aurait aimé s'amuser en faisant la fête, allant se baigner ou encore jouant au poker, les autres préféraient un rôle complet et total. Sieste la moitié de la journée et comatage l'autre moitié. HeeChul se faisait alors affreusement chier. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Kyuhyun.

- HeeChul, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je te jure que je... commença le maknee.

- Tu vas ? J'suis sur que tu ne vas absolument rien à par grogner.

L'intéressé soupira et continua de regarder la télé malgré le fait que son voisin n'arrête pas de gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Kyu...

HeeChul sourit de toute ses dents ce qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Kyuhyun se décala imperceptiblement... cas le manque de place l'empêchait de pouvoir plus bouger.

- Hum ? Répondit timidement le cadet.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi.

Là, Kyuhyun se leva carrément.

- Je t'interdis de me faire quoi que ce soit !

- Pourquoi dès que je demande à quelqu'un de jouer avec moi, il pense que j'ai des idées perverse derrière la tête, se lamenta HeeChul.

- Parce que tu as TOUJOURS des idées perverses derrière la tête, intervint LeeTeuk. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de faire cette tête HeeChul, t'es en train de le traumatisé et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un fou sur le dos. Merci.

HeeChul soupira. Décidément ce n'était pas des vacances. Il se leva e talla dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et soupira de plus bel.

- On t'entends soupirer à l'autre bout de la maison...

HeeChul tourna la tête. C'était RyeoWook. Il sourit intérieurement et prit tout son temps et sans se cacher pour le regarder de haut en bas en long en large et en travers et l'observé ne semblait pas en être déranger. Il attendait patiemment. Il avait maintenant l'habitude des regards bizarres de son aîné et ne se posait même plus de question. Finalement HeeChul se redressa sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Jouer ?

- A quoi ?

HeeChul fit le regard associé à un sourire le plus pervers possible. RyeoWook resta impassible une fois encore. HeeChul commença à désespérer. Il était aveugle ou quoi ?

- A ce que tu veux, répondit RyeoWook.

Une multitude d'idée lui vinrent à l'esprit mais aucun ne pourrait plaire à RyeoWook, malgré le manque de réaction qu'il gardait face à lui, car elles avaient quasiment toutes, enfin non toutes des rapports avec le sexe, ou le corps de son cadet.

- Poker ? Proposa finalement HeeChul

- Si tu veux.

- Stripe Poker ?

- Tu vas perdre.

Ça commençait à devenir intéressant, très intéressant pour HeeChul. Personne ne l'avait encore battu au poker.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table du salon face à face. RyeoWook semblait calme alors qu'HeeChul était sur le point d'explosé. Ça serait peut-être sa seule chance de pouvoir le mater sans avoir à se cacher, même s'il ne se cachait pas vraiment.

HeeChul se mit dans le rôle du croupier. RyeoWook observait attentivement ses gestes.

- Tu as déjà jouer ? Lui demanda HeeChul.

- Oui. Mais jamais au stipe.

- Bon alors. C'est simple. Tu perds, tu enlève une fringue. Une chaussette compte pour un et les bijou ne compte pas.

- La partie va être rapide.

- Tant mieux

« Plus c'est rapide, plus j'aime ». Il distribua les cartes. RyeoWook sourit en voyant les siennes. Il a toujours été connu pour ne pas pouvoir cacher ses émotions. HeeChul sourit intérieurement et soupira bruyamment. Il reposa son jeu sur la table.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il à son adversaire

RyeoWook retourne ses cartes. Couleurs. HeeChul sourit de toute ses dents. Quinte Flush dès le premier tour. RyeoWook enleva une de ses chaussette. HeeChul se régalait d'avance. Il gagna aussi les deux tour suivant avec un simple brelan puis un carré contre un rien du tout de la part de RyeoWook et une paire. Les choses se gâtèrent après. La moitié du groupe affluait autour de la table ce qui faisait perdre sa chance naturel à HeeChul. Alors que RyeoWook était simplement pied nu et sans veste, il en était au même point, le T-Shirt en moins. Et il était aussi plus du tout sur de gagné. Et ce qu'on lui laissait à voir ne lui suffisait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était maintenant EunHyuk qui distribuait les cartes. Les tours suivant ne furent fluctuant ni pour l'un et pour l'autre. Il était à présent tout les deux en caleçon. Un jolie caleçon bleu foncé pour RyeoWook qui de l'avis d'HeeChul lui sciait à ravir mais était également de trop. EunHyuk distribua le dernier jeu. Il regarda son jeu puis RyeoWook. Celui-ci était redevenu totalement stoïque. Bien qu'il pouvait, la plupart du temps, ne pas se contrôler, il montrait une maîtrise de lui même impressionnante et inattendu. HeeChul avait une couleur. Ça pouvait être amplement suffisant pour battre RyeoWook mais il avait également très peur pour ses fesses. RyeoWook avait encore plusieurs possibilité pour le battre. C'était à lui de retourné ses cartes en premier.

- Couleur, dit-il simplement.

RyeoWook sourit. C'était mauvais pour lui très mauvais. RyeoWook prit absolument tout son temps pour montrer ses cartes. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, HeeChul le premier. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à poils devant le groupe entier. Devant RyeoWook ça ne l'aurait pas déranger du tout, mais avec 8 autres regards braquer sur lui, ça ne l'excitait pas du tout.

- RyeoWook !

- Je crois que j'ai gagné, répondit le principal intéresser en souriant de plus bel.

Il retourna ses cartes en s'écriant joyeusement « Full ». HeeChul avisa le jeu de RyeoWook. Il prit du temps à comprendre. Comprendre qu'il n'aurais pas à se dessaper. IL N'AURAIT PAS A SE DESSAPER, mais RyeoWook oui. Ce n'était pas un Full mais une double paire. Une simple petite double paire. Il rit ouvertement en chantant : à poils à poils.

RyeoWook devint blanc. Là il n'était plus du tout capable de garder son calme. Il ne pensait pas perdre. Enfin il n'espérait pas.

- Je... je suis obligé ? Finit par bredouillé RyeoWook.

- Oui, un jeu est un jeu et là tu as perdu en beauté. Vire moi ce caleçon, il devient gênant.

RyeoWook jeta un regard pleins désespoir aux autres membres du groupes mais aucun de bougea ou n'essaya de raisonner HeeChul qui avait recommencer à chanter « à poil RyeoWook, à poil ». Ce dernier fini par se lever doucement de sa chaise. Il était pivoine... ou pire. Il semblait aussi manquer d'air. Et HeeChul était au bord de l'infarctus.

Ça dura deux secondes... non deux millième de seconde. RyeoWook baissa son caleçon et le remonta à toute vitesse avant de s'emparer de ses vêtements et de déguerpir le plus vite possible de la pièce. HeeChul ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux était rester fixé sur le petit bout de chair qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir ou juste imaginer. Puis il se leva lentement, très lentement. Il devait avoir une tête qui fait peur car tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage.

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'avait pas espérer pour rien. Il n'espérait jamais pou rien. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il voulait quelque chose.

Il se rendait dans la chambre de RyeoWook. Il avait gagné il voulait sa récompense. Il toqua, personne ne répondit. HeeChul n'était pas du genre poli à n'entrer que quand on l'en autorisait. Il entra donc. RyeoWook était rhabiller, allongé sur son lit te lisait une BD, en anglais, c'était sa nouvelle lubie.

- Oui ? Demanda RyeoWook sans lever le regard de son livre.

- Tu as perdu.

- Je sais.

- Tu était censé enlever ta dernière fringue.

- Je l'ai fait.

- QUOI ? Ça a durer à peine une milli seconde.

- Et alors, on n'avait pas mis une règle sur le temps que j'étais censé rester à poil. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

HeeChul ouvrit la bouche mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne trouva pas à répondre. Décidément RyeoWook avait toute les qualité pour lui plaire, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. HeeChul partit sans rien dire mais il n'allait pas en rester là. Il avait déjà une idée. Une grande idée. Enfin, il avait toujours des grandes idées. Mais celle ci était machiavélique. RyeoWook ne se moquerait pas de lui avant quelques temps et au moins, il pourrait enfin se rincer l'œil. Il fallait qu'il puisse le mettre en œuvre maintenant. Ça attendrait le lendemain. Il avait hâte vraiment hâte. Il sourit intérieurement.

Le lendemain arriva enfin, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Il attendit que RyeoWook aille prendre sa douche et plutôt que de getter, comme tous les matins, par le trou de la serrure afin d'apercevoir un petit bout de peau qui pourrait le faire rêver. Non, cette fois il allait pouvoir se régaler les yeux. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. RyeoWook était toujours le premier à se lever afin d'avoir la douche en premier. Il aimait se prélassé sous la douche et HeeChul aimait le mater pendant ses longues minutes. Puis quand RyeoWook sortait de la douche, HeeChul allait se recoucher pour éviter de nuire à sa réputation. Après ça il se rendormait et ne se levait que vers la moitié de l'après midi après de beaux et RyeoWookans rêves.

Mais cette fois ci il en serait autrement. Il allait s'amuser. Il se leva comme d'habitude lorsque RyeoWook entra dans la salle de bain ? Mais cette fois ci il ne se posta pas devant la porte mais se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un tiroir, pris le briquet à gaz, une feuille de papier et se mit en dessous du détecteur de fumeur que l'agence avait installer dans la maison craignant qu'un malade, que ça soit un super junior ou un autre, décide de faire cramer la maison. Il alluma le briquet et l'approcha de la feuille. Le détecteur réagit au quart de tour. L'alarme se mit à sonner. HeeChul entendit des lit grincer, des porte claquer et les super Junior arriver en courant vers lui cherchant d'où pouvait venir le feu. Mais il n'y avait qu'un HeeChul les yeux fixé sur un RyeoWook tout dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette noué maladroitement autour de la taille. Mais HeeChul ne pu pas en profiter plus longtemps et surtout mettre un terme à son plan diabolique parce qu'un LeeTeuk enragé vint de planter devant lui lui cachant alors sa si belle vue.

- Je suppose que c'est toi, hurla presque le leader.

- Hum... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça HeeChul, mais je ne ferais rien. Mais si jamais tu recommences je te promet, oh oui, je te promet que ça ira très très très mal pour toi.

- J'aime quand tu es en colère LeeTeuk, tu es tellement sexy.

Le leader ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien d'épiloguer avec celui là. Il lui tourna donc le dos, dit à tout le monde d'aller se préparer et... repartie se coucher. Nous pouvons dire, que c'était un leader avec énormément de logique. Un LeeTeuk dans toute sa splendeur.

Tout le monde se dispersa sauf RyeoWook. Il resta planté là, en pleins milieu du couloir, la serviette toujours nouée autour de la taille, une flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

- C'était ça ta vengeance ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Mh ! Ouais.

- C'est raté je dirais.

- Pas tant que ça.

Et HeeChul s'en retourna dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : LiaSun

Pairing : HeeWook

Rating : K+

Un mois venait de passer. Les activités du groupe avaient repris. Interview, Photo shoot, émission en tout genre et quelques concerts même. C'était dimanche et ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de pleuvoir. Mais enfin, aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. HeeChul pensa qu'il pourrait rester sur la terrasse de leur maison, à se prélasser au soleil mais le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Il se retrouva bien, lui et toute la troupe, au soleil, sur une terrasse, agrémentée d'un piscine, ce qui manquait grandement à leur maison pensa HeeChul. Ils étaient à une séance photo . LA séance qui aurait du déjà avoir lieu depuis lundi mais qui, à cause du sale temps, n'avait pas pu être faite. LA Séance photo qui avait bien faillit rendre fou LeeTeuk. LA séance photo qu'HeeChul, bien qu'il est eu la flemme dans un premier temps de se lever un dimanche, jour unique de congés, avait pourtant été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Chaque Super Junior était habillé d'un simple jeans, slim, ou bermuda de couleur vive et n'avait rien en haut. Au plus grand bonheur d'HeeChul qui pouvait regarder sans se cacher le torse imberbe et.. parfait, de son point de vu, de RyeoWook. Peut-être qu'il le trouvait si parfait du à la ressemblance qu'il avait avec le sien. Au moins il n'avait pas à être jaloux.

La séance commença par des photo de groupe dans la piscine. C'est simple ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant quelque minutes dans l'eau. Il se jetèrent alors tous dans la piscine excepté DongHae qui avait peur pour son brushing, plutôt étrange pour un poisson d'ailleurs, mais il fut contraint par ses camarades de rejoindre le bassin par la force.

Ils se battaient, se coulaient, s'éclaboussaient, se crachaient de l'eau à la figurent ou nageaient tranquillement dans un coin évitant soigneusement les autres, comme le faisait par exemple Kyuhyun qui avait bien trop peur de se faire lyncher par les autres.

Il commencèrent alors une bataille, RyeoWook grimper sur les épaule de Siwon et SungMin sur celle de ShinDong. Le combat faisait rage. Il était à la limite de se griffer, se mordre ou carrément se foutre des baffe. « RyeoWook est incroyablement hargneux » se dit HeeChul. S'en suivit des pensées plus perverses les unes que les autres. Il s'imagina chevauchant sauvagement RyeoWook mais il changea cette pensée par un RyeoWook le chevauchant sauvagement et le griffant.

- Je prend le gagnant, dit soudainement HeeChul.

Vu la hargne de RyeoWook il avait pas mal de chance de pouvoir se battre contre lui. Quand il vit SungMin tomber à l'eau, il sauta presque de joie. Pourquoi un simple contact avec RyeoWook le rendait-il si heureux ? Ce n'était pas un simple contact mais un contact brutale, une bataille, une guerre et c'était encore mieux. Il grimpa sur les épaule de ShinDong.

- Prêt ? Demanda HeeChul

- Prêt à quoi ? A gagné ? Oh oui ! Répondit RyeoWook.

Sa précédente victoire l'avait émoustillé. Mais il fallait le dire, et tous ceux qui s'était arrêter pour assister au combat se le disait, il n'avait aucune chance face à HeeChul est ses ongles affûté à point. Ils s'attrapèrent par les épaules et le combat commença... et se termina presque immédiatement. HeeChul connaissait le point faible de RyeoWook. Il le chatouilla, le chatouilla simplement. Et RyeoWook gesticula tellement que ça fit perdre son équilibre à Siwon qui chavira simplement. Le combat avait donc durer 5 secondes et demi.

Une séance photo plus sérieuse s'en suivit pendant plus d'une heure. Pause en tout genre, tout seul ou à plusieurs, notamment suivant les pairings les plus apprécier par les fan, le HeeWook ne faisant pas parti de ceux là, HeeChul en fut très déçu. Il aurait au moins eu une raison pour le tripoté.

Le photo shoot se termina plus rapidement que prévu et la location de la piscine était encore valable pendant une petite heure. On avait alors accordés au Super Junior de profiter encore un peu du bassin et de l'eau qu'il contenait. Les bataillent, coulages et jeux en tout genre reprirent donc. Personne en les voyant batifoler ainsi dans l'eau pouvait penser qu'ils avaient entre 22 et 28ans.

RyeoWook au bout de quelques minutes, et fatigué de servir de ballon pour les jeux plus idiots les uns que les autres qui consistaient notamment à le lancer le plus loin possible, de ses confrères, sortit de l'eau et alla s'installer sur un transat afin de prendre le soleil.

HeeChul sortie aussi bientôt de l'eau. Ses mains commençait à se fripé et il détestait l'idée de pouvoir ressembler à une mémé même si cela ne se tenait qu'aux bouts de ses doigts. Il tenait trop à son image parfaite pour ça. Il alla prendre ses lunettes de soleil et s'installa face au transat de RyeoWook. Les lunettes de soleil, arme redoutable pour mater sans se faire grillé. HeeChul était un pro dans cette matière. Il s'installa confortablement, enfin aussi confortablement que cela était possible dans ce genre de siège et commença son activité préférée.

RyeoWook passait de la crème soleil sur sa peau pâle. HeeChul s'en délectait. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien être les mains qui passait délicatement la lotion sur la chair qu'il désirait tant. Ou alors mieux être la crème afin se pouvoir s'infiltrer entière s...

- HeeChul ?

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui n'était d'autre qu'EunHyuk, près à l'engueuler pour l'avoir déranger dans son matage.

- QUOI ?

- Tu bandes...

HeeChul ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce qu'avait dit son cadet. Le silence s'était installé autour et dans la piscine. Tout le monde observait HeeChul ou plutôt la proéminence qui ornait son jeans car effectivement, et même si EunHyuk avait tendance à faire des blagues vaseuse, il bandait. Cette idée le refroidit tout de suite. Enfin l'idée que tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

- C'est RyeoWook qui me fait bander. Vous imaginer même pas. Son corps luisant. Mmmmmmh ! Répondit-il calmement.

Personne ne réagit. On aurait pu penser que tout le monde avait l'habitude des remarques de ce genre venant d'HeeChul mais non. Tout le monde fut surpris de sa réponse sachant très bien que tous les membres, enfin excepter RyeoWook, savait qu'il ne blaguait pas. RyeoWook, qui ne se doutait de rien, haussa les épaules et se rallongea sur son transat d'où il s'était relever en entendant son nom.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux peu de temps après cela et quand tout le monde fut passer sous la douche, il mangèrent et une bonne partie partirent se coucher. Il faut avouer que barboté dans l'eau comme des enfants de 4 ans ça fatigue. HeeChul voulu se faufiler discrètement dans le couloir afin d'éviter la conversation qu'il redoutait avec LeeTeuk. Celui l'observait bizarrement depuis l'événement du rebord de la piscine. Malheureusement il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- HeeChul !

L'intéresser se retourna lentement l'air de dire : non je n'essayait pas de fuir. Promis.

- Ouiiii ?-

- On peut parler ?

- Oui.

Ils s'assirent face à face à la table de la cuisine. LeeTeuk pouvait être menaçant quand il le voulait, se dit HeeChul. Le leader fixait son cadet intensément comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Enfin c'est sûrement ce qu'il essayait de faire mais il ne semblait pas y arriver car sinon il serait déjà partie en courant sous les vision d'un RyeoWook habillé en écolière en train de se faire fouetter par HeeChul.

- Es-tu vraiment... LeeTeuk marqua une pause, mmmmh, il hésita, attiré par RyeoWook ?

- Oui.

- Physiquement ?

- Oui.

- Et autrement ?

- Sûrement.

- Tu te rends compte des problèmes que ça pourrait généré dans le groupe ?

- Les choses bizarres que font DongHae et EunHyuk n'ont pas l'air de déranger grand monde.

LeeTeuk ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Il avait raison dans un sens. Mais... RyeoWook. Il avait du mal à croire. HeeChul aurait eu plutôt tendance à être attiré par des mecs musclé, grand, viril... c'est a dire à peu près tout le contraire qu'était RyeoWook.

- Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? Demanda HeeChul en montrant la porte de la cuisine comme quoi il voulait s'en aller.

- Oui. Tant que c'est dans ta chambre que tu vas te coucher.

- Ouais, ouais

LeeTeuk lui jeta un regard suspicieux et pour être sûr qu'il n'aille pas rejoindre la chambre de RyeoWook pour faire des choses louches, il le suivit. De toute manière, ça n'avait pas l'air louche puisqu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre. HeeChul se coucha bel et bien dans son lit. LeeTeuk alla rapidement vérifier que tout le monde était coucher et alla se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, HeeChul se leva pour son rituel habituel. RyeoWook était dans la douche. Il se posta devant la porte de la salle de bain et regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il se posa la même question que tous les matins. Pourquoi RyeoWook ne tirait pas le rideau de la douche. Pas que ça dérange HeeChul mais ça le perturbait. Il entrapercevait des bout de chair mais aujourd'hui, ça ne lui allait pas. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait réellement envie de RyeoWook et que ce n'était plus un simple désir pervers, il en voulait plus. Et plus pour lui signifiait coucher avec RyeoWook. Mais bien que RyeoWook ait une réputation de gay, il doutait qu'il le soit réellement. Il n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque attirance pour un quelconque garçon. HeeChul n'était pas du genre à ne pas avoir confiance en lui, au contraire, et à abandonner mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire rejeter. Il évitait ça comme la peste. Il voulait conserver l'image qu'il avait de lui-même.

La douche s'arrêta mais pour une fois HeeChul ne retourna pas se coucher comme si de rien n'était. Il alla s'adosser sur le mur face à la porte de la salle de bain et attendit que celle-ci s'ouvre. RyeoWook prit tout son temps pour sortir. Il devait sûrement nettoyer de fond en comble la salle de bain. Il avait horreur de la saleté contrairement à HeeChul qui pourrait vivre dans une porcherie sans même s'en sentir déranger le moins du monde.

RyeoWook sortit enfin. Il s'arrêta apercevant HeeChul. Il fronça les sourcils l'air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il a son aîné.

- J'attendais la douche.

- A 8heures du matin ?

- J'voulais être sûr d'avoir de l'eau chaude.

- Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas un ballon d'eau chaude qu'on a mais une chaudière.

- Vraiment ?

RyeoWook comprit qu'Heechul se foutait de sa gueule et décida de ne pas épiloguer avec lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. HeeChul le suivit.

- Tu sais que la salle de bain c'était la porte qui était en face de toi avant que tu bouges ? Dit RyeoWook de plus en plus exaspéré.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange le matin, ça pouvait le mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ouais, mais j'vais pas te laisser prendre ton petit déjeuner tout seul.

- Ça te dérange pas habituellement.

- Habituellement je dors, mais comme je suis là autant que tu profite de ma magnifique présence.

RyeoWook ne répondit pas. Il sortit du placard une boite de corn-flakes, s'en servit un bol et l'arrosa de lait. HeeChul e regarda faire adosser au plan de travail. RyeoWook commença à manger faisant totalement abstraction de son aîné.

- Tu me trouve attirant ? Demanda subitement HeeChul.

- C'est à moi que tu parle ?

- Non au coq sur la boite de céréale.

- Alors s'il ne te répond pas prend ça pour un non. J'ai l'habitude avec lui.

HeeChul ne connaissait pas RyeoWook de cette manière. A vrai dire il le connaissait plus doux et avec moins de répartit. Mais le RyeoWook du matin lui plaisait. « Je me lèverais plus souvent à cette heure-ci », se dit-il avant d'oublier tout de suite cette pensée car son corps n'était pas prêt à se lever tous les jours ou même plus d'une fois par semaine à cette heure-ci.

- Alors ?

- C'est réellement à moi que tu parlais.

- J'suis pas encore près à parler à un coq dessiner sur une boîte de corn-flakes.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Alors ? Réitéra HeeChul.

- T'es pas laid. Mais bon je suis un mec, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur ça. J'm'en fou un peu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, HeeChul fut vraiment déçu. Il attendait une autre réponse de la part de RyeoWook lui qui avait tendance à toujours dire des gentillesse sur tout le monde. Mais il ne voulait pas en rester là. Autant aller jusqu'au bout s'il voulait être vraiment déçu.

Il s'approcha de RyeoWook qui se servait un second bol de céréales.

- Tu sais que ça me blesse vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Désoler que ça est pu détruire ton amour propre. J'ai juste été sincère.

HeeChul s'approcha encore plus du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait du s'arrêter là et se résigner mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Sauf que cette fois ci il aurait mieux de s'en tenir là. Il était à quelque centimètres du visage de RyeoWook, qui soit dis en passant n'avait pas l'air si dérangé que ça.

- Vraiment pas attirant du tout ?

- Pas plus que ça.

Il prit le visage de RyeoWook entre ses main et lui tourna la tête brusquement pour qu'il le regarde.

- Vraiment ?

- De plus près c'est encore pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

HeeChul colla ses lèvres sur celle de RyeoWook. Ce dernier resta un moment sans bouger puis repoussa violemment HeeChul.

- T'ES MALADE ?

RyeoWook sortait de la douche. Il aimait prendre sa douche en premier, prendre tout son temps puis après manger son petit déjeuner au calme. Mais ce matin là, HeeChul en avait décider autrement. Quand il sortie de la salle de bain, HeeChul n'attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain. Enfin il suppose qu'il 'attendait car quand il le laissa prendre la douche et partit en direction de la cuisine, il le suivit. RyeoWook décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. HeeChul le regarda manger. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, HeeChul lui posa une question très bizarre. RyeoWook ne sut pas quoi répondre, il répondit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « T'es pas laid ». T'es pas laid. Ce n'était une réponse. Si on lui avait répondu ça, il n'aurait pas apprécier, vraiment pas. Est-ce qu'il trouve HeeChul attirant. Comment aurait-il pu répondre à une telle question objectivement. Enfin pourquoi répondre à ce genre de question objectivement alors qu'on est censé y répondre subjectivement. Il était tellement dans ses pensées que lorsque HeeChul réitéra sa question, il répondit quelque chose d'encore plus absurde et qui était surtout encore plus vague Mais la troisième fois fut la pire mais cela était peut-être du au fait qu'HeeChul s'était dangereusement approché de lui. Il avait perdu ses moyens et n'avait pas su quoi répondre d'autre que ça. Mais sa pire réaction fut peut-être quand HeeChul colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fut tellement surpris qui le repoussa violemment.

Il était maintenant dans sa chambre, allonger sur son lit. Ils étaient tous lever à présent et lui s'était recoucher. Cette histoire l'avait fatigué. HeeChul... HeeChul. Maintenant son prénom tournait dans sa tête. Et son image aussi. Et surtout le goût de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il le trouvait attirant ? Jamais il ne s'était poser la question. Pas qui puisse le trouver pas attirant du tout, c'est juste que jamais il ne serait venu à se poser la question. Mais maintenant c'était sûr, il se la posait et il sentait bien qu'il ne cesserait pas de se la poser et sans pour autant trouver de réponse valable. HeeChul n'était peut-être pas aussi musclé qu'EunHyuk, aussi drôle que DongHae, aussi grand que Siwon, aussi gentil que SungMin, il était d'ailleurs infecte, pervers et très chiant, ce qui pourrait rejoindre la première idée et pourtant, RyeoWook l'aimait bien. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il n'était pas si dégueulasse que ça à regarder. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Répondre HeeChul, moyennant le fait que ce soit réelle et pas seulement pour ce foutre de sa gueule comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire, était une solution qui lui plaisait bien mais il n'oserait pas vraiment. HeeChul l'intimidait même s'il essayait de ne pas lui montrer. Puis est-ce que ce ramener devant lui et l'embrasser serait aussi une bonne solution ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

LeeTeuk, entrant dans la pièce le tira de ses pensées.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui, oui ça va. Pourquoi?-

- Tu t'es recoucher alors je me suis demander si tu allait bien.

- Ça va. J'arrive.

- Okay. Dépêche toi.

Il aurait aimer parler à son leader de son problème mais il ne pensa pas que cela pouvait être une bonne ide. Qu'est-ce que LeeTeuk lui répondrait ? Qu'il devait faire attention à HeeChul ? Que pour lui ça pour n'être qu'un jeu ? Qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique avec HeeChul ? Qu'il était content pour lui ? Surpris ? Dégoûter ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que LeeTeuk pourrait penser sur ça. RyeoWook décida lors de faire à nouveau comme si de rien n'était. Pour lui c'était le mieux à faire pour le moment. Mais est-ce qu'il y arriverait ?

- Hum !

Il se retourna. HeeChul se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu ferais mieux de venir, LeeTeuk commence vraiment à s'inquiéter.

- J'arrive.

Il se retourna près à replongé dans ses rêveries mais il remarqua bien rapidement qu'HeeChul était rester dans son dos.

-J'arrive, répéta RyeoWook.

- J'attends que tu viennes.

HeeChul vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit.

- Ça va Wookkie ? T'as pas l'air bien.

- Je vais bien.

Il se leva, sachant très bien que si HeeChul était à côté de lui il ne pourrait pas réfléchir objectivement et puis, il ne voulait pas inquiéter encore plus le leader. Mais HeeChul le fit se rasseoir et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. RyeoWook piqua un fard intérieur enfin il espérait qu'il ne soit qu'intérieur.

- Pourquoi tu es parti si précipitamment tout à l'heure ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ? Demanda HeeChul avec un sourit au lèvres.

- Je... euh...

- Bon vous vous grouiller, LeeTeuk va encore nous piquer une crise et je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, cria presque YeSung en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre.

Il ne remarqua pas l'endroit où la main d'HeeChul était posé, ou il décida de ne pas y faire attention et il ne fit pas gaffe non plus à la tête que tirait RyeoWook. Là, c'était sûr, il était pire que rouge. HeeChul libéra finalement RyeoWook. Personne n'aimait les mauvaises humeurs de YeSung et dans ces cas là, mieux valait l'écouter sans discuter. Ils allèrent donc rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était près à partir depuis maintenant une bonne demi heure. Personne ne dit rien en voyant la tête de RyeoWook sauf LeeTeuk qui s'inquiétait encore plus demandant encore une bonne dizaine de fois à RyeoWook si tout allait bien et ce dernier répondait inlassablement oui, se repassant la scène du matin dans la tête c e qui n'avait pas tendance à convaincre le leader.

Ce jour là, ils avaient une émission qui consistait à chanter une chanson sur scène avant de s'en aller gentiment. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas être sur scène, chanter, faire plaisir aux fans et tout ce qui pouvait s'en suivre mais Ils étaient fatigués et même si l'énergie revenait quand ils entraient sur scène, ils éprouvaient toujours une envie de partir sans faire leur show avant de mettre les pieds sur les planches. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Ils se plaignirent tous les uns après les autres à leur leader et à leur manager comme quoi ils n'y arriveraient pas. Mais à peine furent-ils en face de leur fans que toute cette fatigue les quitta. Ils dansèrent, chantèrent, HeeChul mit discrètement quelques mains au cul de RyeoWook puis ils rejoignirent leur loge. Comme à leur habitude, ils récapitulèrent chaque secondes du live, se moquant de SungMin qui avait faillit se casser la gueule ou de Siwon qui avait fait une fausse note monumental en passant pas le moment ou DongHae avait faillit perdre son pantalon parce qu'il était trop long et que ShinDong avant marcher dessus. Ils rigolaient bien pendant que discrètement HeeChul entraînait RyeoWook bien contre son gré, enfin c'est ce que ce dernier espérait faire croire, dans une autre pièce.

-HeeChul, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le plaquant contre un mur ce qui coupa la respiration du plus jeune. Il colla son corps au sien ce qui eu pour conséquence d'accéléré les battement de cœur de RyeoWook qui n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer normalement.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda HeeChul avec un grand sourire plaquer sur le visage. Ta respiration est bizarre.

Il passa sa main sous le T-shirt de son cadet et vint caresser son torse ce qui ne le calma pas mais fit plutôt accéléré la cadence des battements du cœur du pauvre RyeoWook qui avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait chaud, très chaud et HeeChul ne prit pas de temps à lui faire remarquer. Il lui retira son T-shirt, RyeoWook ne montrant aucune résistance. Enfin dans cette position il ne pouvait pas résister à grand chose.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins RyeoWook. J'ai envie de toi et j'aime bien avoir ce dont j'ai envie.

RyeoWook ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais HeeChul ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa plus que fougueusement, violemment. Si HeeChul lui avait laisser le temps de répondre, il aurait pu savoir qu'il avait lui aussi très envie d'HeeChul, même s'il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, qui avait envie de pas mal de chose, mais pas spécialement ici, et que si HeeChul continuait comme ça il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Mais HeeChul ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et RyeoWook du donc lui faire comprendre d'une toute autre manière. Il ne lui restait que ses mains pour parler étant donner que sa bouche étaient déjà bien occupées. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses d'HeeChul ce qu'il le surpris tellement qu'il s'arrêta dans son élan. RyeoWook sourit quand son aîné s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais me mettre à hurler au viol ?

- Ouais, enfin cette possibilité était plus proche de ce que je pensais que le fait que tu commence à me tripoter.

- Autant que j'en profite. Tu vas pas te plaindre maintenant ? Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu comptes rester planté là ?

HeeChul ne se fit pas prier et reprit possession des lèvres de RyeoWook.


End file.
